Parents
by IEA1128
Summary: 10YL!Fic. When Asta gets back from a mission, Noelle asks him about how he would be as a parent. Sequel to 'They Both Win'. Asta/Noelle, Yuno/Charmy, because IDK. Oneshot.


**People wanted a sequel, they got one.**

* * *

After Asta came back from a long, exhausting mission, Noelle embraced him tightly, with a smile.

"Welcome back…"

* * *

After dinner, the pair went back to Noelle's living quarters, where they both cuddled together, and enjoyed each other's warmth. However, while Asta enjoyed cuddling with his girlfriend, her reserved nature on this night was getting to him.

"Noelle," Asta suddenly spoke, getting the water mage's attention. "What's the matter? Usually, you're much livelier when we sleep together like this. What's on your mind?"

Noelle blushed so hard, her entire face turned a burning scarlet. _"No big deal, Noelle, just tell him, 'I'm pregnant,' and he'll understand! He always does!'_ Noelle thought to herself, smiling at the idea of them raising a family together. As she was about to say the words, she immediately thought, _"Wait, this is Asta we're talking about! I had to instruct him through the basics of foreplay, and who knows if he knows where babies come from! Wait, he grew up in an orphanage, didn't he? So maybe-"_

"Hello? Noelle? Are you listening to me?" Asta suddenly called out, getting Noelle's attention once again.

"U-Um, Asta… H-How do you feel around… b-babies?" Noelle stammered.

"Babies?" Asta tilted his head. He turned his body upwards, so that he was facing the ceiling. "Well, once, when I was about 5, I had to take care of a boy at my orphanage, whose name was Nash, and since Yuno was a crybaby back then, he couldn't stop him from crying." Asta ran his hand through his shaggy gray hair, whilst reminiscing. "So I tried to help him, and… it didn't work."

Noelle looked to the side, touching her stomach, somewhat doubting her decision to try to tell him about her little 'secret'.

"But, I was 5 back then, and I was ignorant to a lot of things!" Asta exclaimed, garnering Noelle's attention.

"S-So… If you were to take care of a baby, you'd know what to do, wouldn't you?" Noelle asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Sure…" Asta replied, looking at his girlfriend with a glance, which said, "What's gotten into you?".

"Really?!" Noelle suddenly exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes, and hands on her cheeks. _"I can't believe it, he's actually going to be a competent father! Our baby won't grow up to be completely neglected!"_

"Noelle?" Asta put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird ever since I got back, and now you're asking me all these questions about babies…" The gears in Asta's head began to turn. "Almost like… you're asking all these questions… because you're pregnant."

Noelle looked away from her boyfriend, swirls in her eyes and her face masked in a burning crimson heat, and Asta slowly put it together.

3…

2…

1…

"**WHAAAAAAAA-?!"** Asta screamed, but Noelle covered his mouth before he could yell any further.

"Are you going to yell if I uncover your mouth?"

Asta shook his head.

"And are you going to listen to me when I uncover your mouth?"

Asta nodded, to which Noelle uncovered his mouth.

"But how? When, where?" Asta asked, holding his girlfriend.

"First off, calm the hell down. Secondly, remember the time when Mimosa came over and she tried to… you know, before I stepped in?" Noelle explained.

"I remember what you did to my bed that night…" Asta muttered, to which Noelle punched him in the stomach. "What? It's true! I had to put down plastic under my sheets, in case we want to 'have fun' again! Have you slept on a plastic-lined bed?!"

"Shut up." Noelle narrowed her eyes, immediately shutting Asta up. "I didn't realize it until two weeks after our little romp, and at that point, you were already going on a mission. I didn't want to worry you, because you'd be overprotective, and stay behind."

"Hm…" Asta hummed, looking at Noelle's stomach. "So… does that mean that Mimosa is also-"

"No, if she was pregnant, we'd know by now." Noelle said, cutting off Asta. "But I'm glad that I'm having this baby with you, Asta. Because you're strong, kind, and you're determined. I know our child will grow up to be great under you."

Asta and Noelle embraced again, knowing the fact that they would be getting a little bundle of joy in 10 months.

"Wait, I just realized something." Asta spoke up suddenly.

"What is it, love?"

"What if it doesn't have any magic?"

Noelle lidded her eyes, her right eyebrow twitching, as she was both reacting to Asta's question, and the fact that he called their child an 'it.'

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"And we're going to have a baby in like, 10 months. So yeah." Asta explained, taking a bite out of a scone.

"Well, congratulations, Asta," Yuno spoke taking a sip of his tea. "I didn't think that it was possible, but you really have gotten over Sister Lily."

Yuno, over the course of the last decade, had become the captain of the Golden Dawn. While he had towered over Asta when they were teenagers, the both of them were of equal height now. His raven hair had reached his upper back, and past his shoulders, and a bang of hair lay between his eyes. **(A/N: In a shellnut, think Griffith from Berserk, but less feminine, and with Black Hair.)**

"Come on, Yuno! This is serious! Help me out here!" Asta moaned, provoking Yuno to laugh.

"Oh, even though we're 10 years older, we're still the same inside, aren't we, Asta?" Yuno stood up, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, telling him, "You're going to be a great father. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Yuno." Asta smiled.

"However, I'm shocked that you actually got Noelle pregnant, and not Mimosa." Yuno quipped, smirking, which made Asta spit out his tea. "Such a shame! It would have made for a much more interesting story, as well!"

"What- you- how did you-"

"Are you going to form a complete a sentence with those words?"

"I never said anything about Mimosa! How did you find out?!"

Yuno grinned a wide, sly grin, uncharacteristic of him. "A fairy told me." Signalling to Sylph.

"**And just so you know, you really should have protection if you're going to stick your… Johnson… into someone who isn't your lover!**"Sylph chastised.

Asta tipped his head down, saying, "Well, I've just been dissed by a fairy. I'm so pathetic."

"Yuno!" Both Asta and Yuno had turned toward the source of the voice, which was Charmy running up to both of them.

"Miss Charmy?!" Asta realized.

Yuno, however smiled, and turned toward the Little Bull. "Hello, Charmy." Yuno picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Ready to go?" Charmy nodded.

"Wait- you two are- and you- how is-" Asta stammered.

"Asta, please, either make a sentence, or stop talking." Yuno spoke, Charmy nuzzling against his cheek.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING THIS?!" Asta, who had gotten the attention of everyone in the café, screamed.

"It's called 'dating'. And we've been going out for about 4 months now." Yuno explained. "It began when we were discussing the nutritional values of pop-potatoes, and here we are."

"Yuno! I brought the picnic basket with me! And I didn't eat a single thing!" Charmy beamed, pulling a picnic basket from seemingly nowhere.

"Perfect." Yuno smiled.

"Seriously, Yuno, do you even know how old she is?!" Asta whispered. "She's like, 4 years older than us!"

"I like older women." Yuno plainly said.

"But-" Asta began, but Yuno cut him off.

"As I recall, you're in a relationship with a royal, and recently had a fling with said royal and her royal cousin. So don't chastise me for aiming in my class range. 'Kay?" Yuno told Asta, his voice low for most of what he said, until the last word he uttered.

"S-Sure…" Asta sweatdropped. Yuno and Charmy then took off towards the field, hand-in-hand. "I will never understand that guy…"

* * *

**And there you go! I'm pretty sure I'm going to make this a series, with people slowly finding out, and possibly a few lemons along the way. But this fic made me realize something: I have not read the manga in a long time. *sigh* I wish I had a better phone to read manga...**


End file.
